


My Mcu list

by JC_2000



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_2000/pseuds/JC_2000





	My Mcu list

THE CHRONOLOGICAL MCU MOVIE SHOW LIST THAT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE 

( anyone’s first marvel movie should be Spider-Man with tobey maguire and that’s just common knowledge so I’m not putting that at the beginning cus we start with the mcu but be aware ) 

( Mcu 616 reality )

•Iron man ***

( iron man security measures)*

( iron man: I am iron man ) *

( iron man hulk fury one shot ) *

( iron man 2 agents of shield comic {after iron man 2 on first viewing }*

•Iron man 2 ***

(Iron man 2 comic tie in )*

The invredible hulk tv show pilot (reference )* 

( the Incredible Hulk, the big picture comic )*

•The Incredible Hulk ***

A funny thing happened on the way to Thor’s hammer ( captain America dvd) ***

•Thor ***

The consultant one shot ( Thor dvd ) ***

•Captain America the first avenger ***

( captain America first vengeance )*

( the avengers prelude: fury’s big week ) *

( the avengers initiative )*

( the avengers prelude: black widow strikes )*

•Avengers ***

Item 47 one shot ( avengers dvd)***

X men the animated series pilot ( reference ) * 

• X men ( x men universe ) ***

• X men 2 X men united ( x men universe)***

• X men the last stand ( x men universe)***

• X men origins wolverine ( x men universe )***

( iron man 3 prelude ) *

( iron man coming of the melter ) *

•Iron man 3 ***

Agents of shield episodes 1-7***

(Thor crown of fools )*

( Thor the dark world prelude ) *

•Thor the dark world ***

All hail the king ***

Agents of shield episodes 8-12***

(Agents of shield the chase )*

Agents of shield episodes 13-16***

Marvel one shot agent carter ***

( captain America homecoming )*

( captain America the winter soldier infinite comic ) *

•Captain America the winter soldier ***

Agents of shield 17-22 ***

Agent carter season 1 ***

Agent carter season 2*

• X men first class ( x men universe )***

• The wolverine ( x men universe ) ***

(guardians of the galaxy most wanted )*

(Guardians of the galaxy prelude )*

( guardians of the galaxy prequel infinite comic ) *

•Guardians of the galaxy ***

Agents of shield 2 1-10 ***

•Guardians of the galaxy vol2 ***

•Daredevil season 1 **

( the avengers age of ultron prelude ) *

( avengers operation hydra )*

Agents of shield 2 : 11-19 ***

( Jessica jones comic ) *

Jessica jones season 1 **

•Avengers age of ultron***

Agents of shield 2 : 20-22***

• x men days of future past ( the rogue cut ) ( x men timeline ) ***

( ant man prelude ) *

( ant man larger than life ) *

( ant man Scott Lang small time )*

Whih newsfront 1-5 *

Ants ants ants Ant man promo *

•Ant man **

Agents of shield 3: 1-10 ***

Daredevil season 2 **

Agents of shield 3: 11-19 ***

Luke Cage season 1 ** 

Iron fist season 1 ** 

Cloak and dagger season 1 * 

Defenders season 1 **

( captain America road to war ) *

Whih 6-9* 

( captain America civil war prelude infinite comic ) *

• Captain America Civil war ***

Whih 10 *

Team Thor *

Team Thor part 2 *

Agents of shield 3 : 20-22 **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

( Spider-Man homecoming prelude ) 

•Spider-Man homecoming **

(Black panther prelude ) *

•Black panther **

Deadpool zip it Stan Lee trailer ***

• Deadpool ( x men timeline )**

Punisher season 1 **

( dr strange prelude ) 

( dr strange prelude : the zealot)

•Dr strange ( the beginning is before civil war but the rest is after punisher ) **

( dr strange mystic apprentice )

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Runaways season 1*

Runaways season 2 

( chronologically C and D 2 and runaways 3 happens before this but agents of shield 4 talks about the dark hold so it might be better to watch that first ) 

Cloak and dagger season 2 

Runaways season 3

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fables of the flush and fabulous 

Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters commercial 

Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters voice mail messages 

• X men apocalypse ( x men timeline )**

Ghost rider ( reference ) 

Agents of shield 4: 1-8 ***

Slingshot ***

Inhumans season 1 

Agents of shield 4: 9-22 **

• Logan ( x men universe ) *

Jessica jones season 2 *

Luke Cage season 2 *

Iron fist season 2 *

Daredevil season 3 *

Punisher season 2*

Jessica jones season 3

Agents of shield 5: 1-10 **

•Thor ragnarok **

Team Darryl ***

Agents of shield 5: 11- 18 **

•Ant man and the wasp **

( first time watching should be infinity war then ant man and the wasp then shield 19-22)

Agents of shield 5: 19-22 ( ends halfway through infinity war ) **

( avengers infinity war prelude ) 

• Infinity war **

Deadpool meet cable trailer 

Deadpool wet on wet trailer 

Deadpool Disney princess trailer

• Deadpool 2 ( x men universe ) *

Spider-Man The venom saga ( reference ) 

•Venom ( sonyverse reality) **

( refresher )

——————————————————-

• Spider-Man ( old sonyverse reality 1)**

• Spider-Man 2( old sonyverse reality1)**

• Spider-Man 3 ( old sonyverse reality 1)**

• the amazing Spider-Man ( old sonyverse reality 2)**

• the amazing Spider-Man 2( old sonyverse reality 2) **

• Supaidaman pilot ( reference )*

( that Spider-Man episode with the two Spider-Men that became a meme )

——————————————————

•Into the spiderverse ( sonyverse reality 2)**

Spider ham caught in a ham ( sonyverse reality 2)

• Once upon a Deadpool ( x men universe )

(Captain marvel prelude ) 

•Captain marvel **

______________________________________________

( the five year infinity gap ) 

( for years not for viewing order ignore this ) 

( everything here happened here happened after the snap but before the restoration snap blip )

•2018

•2019 agents of shield s6 ( mcu reality 2)

•2020

•2021

•2022

•2023

• end of the Gap

( 2023)

_____________________________________________

•Avengers endgame **

• x men dark Phoenix ( x men universe ) **

agents of shield season 6 ( mcu reality 2)

•Spider-Man far from home**

Peters to do list one shot 

This website ( <https://www.thedailybugle.net/>

)

Void virtual reality damage control

Agents of shield season 7! ( mcu reality2)

the gifted ( x men universe )

Legion ( x men universe )

•Black widow 

• the falcon and the winter soldier 

• Eternals 

• the new mutants ????

•Shang chi and the legend of the ten rings 

• Wanda vision 

• Doctor Strange in the multiverse of madness 

• SPIDER-MAN 3 homeless 

• Loki

• What if 

•Hawkeye

•Thor love and Thunder 

• guardians of the galaxy vol 3 

• captain marvel 2

• black panther 2

• fantastic four 2005 ( reference )

• fantastic four rise of the silver surfer ( reference )

• fantastic four 

• miss marvel 

• moon knight 

• she hulk 

• blade 1998( reference )

• blade 2 ( reference )

• blade trinity ( reference )

Blade the series ( reference )

•blade 

• x men 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

NON MCU MARVEL MOVIES SHOWS AND ANIMATED SHOWS 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

MOVIES 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1944 captain America ( after watching the first avenger ) 

The punisher 1989( after punisher season 1)

Captain America 1990 ( after watching the first avenger ) 

Howard the duck 

Fantastic 4 1994 ( after the fantastic four 2005)

Daredevil ( after watching daredevil season 1-3)

Elektra ( after daredevil movie )

Hulk 2003 ( after the incredible hulk )

The punisher ( 2004 )( after punisher season 2)

Punisher war zone ( after punisher season 1-2)

Ghost rider 

Ghost rider 2 spirit of vengeance 

Fant4stic ( after fantastic four and rise of the silver surfer )

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Showssssssss

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Spidey super stories 

The amazing Spider-Man 1977

Supaidaman 1-10

Supaidaman the movie 

Supaidaman 11- the end 

The invredible hulk 1977

Season 1-4

The invredible hulk returns 

The trial of the invredible hulk 

Mutant X 2001 

Night man 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Animated shows 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1966 the marvel superheroes 

1967 the fantastic four 

1967 Spider-Man 

The new fantastic four 1978 

Fred and Barney meet the thing 1979

Spider woman 1979

Spider-Man 1981 

Spider-Man and his amazing friends 

The invredible hulk 1982

•••Marvel animated universe order 

( <https://www.dropbox.com/s/cubnjg633o22j2b/90s%20Marvel%20Cartoon%20Watching%20Order.ods?dl=0>

)

X men evolution 

Spider-Man the new animated series 2003 

Fantastic four earths worlds greatest heroes 2006

Spectacular Spider-Man 2008

Wolverine and the x men 2009

Iron man armored adventures 2009

The super hero squad show 

Marvel superheroes what the ?!

Marvel anime iron man 

Marvel anime wolverine 

Marvel anime x men 

Marvel anime blade 

Marvel disk wars the avengers 

Marvel future avengers 

( Disney XD marvel shows )

Avengers earths mightiest heroes s1 1-43

Ultimate Spider-Man s1 1-27

Avengers earths mightiest heroes s2 1-26

Ultimate Spider-Man s2 1-26

Avengers assemble s1 1-26

Hulk and the agents of smash s1 1-26

Phineas and ferb mission marvel 

Ultimate Spider-Man s3 1-26

Avengers assemble s2 1-26 

Hulk and the agents of smash s2 1-26

Guardians of the galaxy shorts 1-5

Guardians of the galaxy s1 1-26

Ultimate Spider-Man s4 1-26 

Avengers assemble s3 1-26

Guardians of the galaxy shorts s2 1-6

Guardians of the galaxy s2 1-25

Marvel’s rocket and groot 

Marvel’s ant man 

Avengers assemble s4 1-25

Guardians of the galaxy s3 1-26

Avengers assemble S5 1-23 

Marvels Spider-Man 2017

Marvel rising initiation 

Marvel rising secret warriors 

Marvel rising chasing ghosts 

Marvel rising Ultimate comics 

Marvel rising heart of iron 

Marvel rising battle of the bands 

Marvel rising operation shuri

Marvel rising playing with fire 

Marvel super hero adventures 

Big hero 6 the series ( after big hero 6)

Baymax and mochi

Baymax dreams 

Big chibi 6 the shorts 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Animated movies 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ultimate avengers 

Ultimate avengers 2

The invincible iron man 

Doctor strange 

Next avengers Heroes of tomorrow 

Hulk vs 

Planet hulk 

Thor tales of Asgard 

Iron man rise of technovore

Iron man and hulk heroes United 

Iron man and captain America heroes united 

Marvel 

Big hero 6 

Avengers confidential black widow and punisher 

Marvel super hero adventures frost fight 

Hulk where monsters dwell 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Video games 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Spider-Man 1982

Quest probe feat the hulk 

Quest probe feat Spider-Man 

Quest probe feat human torch and the thing 

Howard the Duck 

Captain America in : the doom tube of dr megaloman

Spider-Man and captain America in dr dooms revenge 

The uncanny x men 

X men madness in murder world 

X men 2 the fall of the mutants 

The amazing Spider-Man 1990

Silver surfer 

The amazing Spider-Man game boy 

The amazing Spider-Man vs the kingpin 

The punisher nes

The punisher atari

The punisher: the ultimate payback 

Wolverine 

Captain America and the avengers 

Spider man the video game 

The amazing Spider-Man 2 game boy 

Spider-Man return of the sinister six 

Spider-Man and the x men in arcades revenge 

X men 1992

The amazing Spider-Man 3 invasion of the spider slayers

The punisher 1993 

X men 1993

X men 2 clone wars 

The amazing Spider-Man lethal foes 

The invredible hulk 1994

Wolverine adamantium rage 

Spider-Man and venom maximum carnage 

X men children of the atom

X men 1994

Venom / Spider-Man separation anxiety 

X men gamesmasters legacy 

Spider-Man 1995

Avengers in galactic storm 

X men mutant apocalypse 

Marvel superheroes

Marvel superheroes in war of the gems 

X men vs street fighter 

Spider-Man web of fire 

Spider-Man The sinister six 

X men mojo world 

Iron man and X-O manowar in heavy metal

The Incredible Hulk the pantheon saga 

Fantastic four 1997

Marvel superheroes vs street fighter 

X men the ravages of apocalypse 

Marvel vs capcom clash of superheroes 

X men mutant academy 

Spider-Man 2000

Blade 2000

X men mutant wars 

Marvel vs capcom 2 new age of heroes 

X men wolverines rage 

Spider-Man 2 the sinister six 

Spider-Man 2 enter electro 

X men mutant academy 2

Spider-Man mysterios menace 

X men reign of apocalypse 

Spider-Man 2002

X men next dimension 

Blade 2

The invincible iron man 

Daredevil 

The invredible hulk 2003

Hulk 2003 

X2 wolverines revenge 

Spider-Man 2

Blade trinity 

X men legends 

X men legends 2 rise of apocalypse 

Fantastic four 2005 

Fantastic four flame on 

Ultimate spiderman 

Elektra

The punisher 2005 

The invredible hulk ultimate destruction 

Marvel nemesis rise of the imperfects

X men the official game 

Marvel ultimate alliance 

Spider-Man battle for New York 

Spider-Man 3

Fantastic four rise of the silver surfer 

Ghost rider 

Spider-Man friend or foe 

Iron man 2008

The invredible hulk 2008 

Spider man web of shadows 

X men origins wolverine 

The punisher no mercy 

Marvel super hero squad 

Marvel ultimate alliance 2

Spider-Man toxic city 

Iron man 2

Spider-Man shattered dimensions 

Marvel super hero squad the infinity gauntlet 

Marvel superheroes 3d the grandmasters challenge 

Marvel pinball 

Ultimate Spider-Man total mayhem 

Marvel vs capcom 3 fate of two worlds 

Marvel super hero squad online 

Thor god of thunder 

Thor son of Asgard 

Captain America super soldier 

Captain America sentinel of liberty 

Spider-Man edge of time 

X men destiny 

Marvel super hero squad comic combat 

Ultimate marvel vs capcom 3

Marvel avengers alliance 

The amazing Spider-Man 2012 

Marvel vs capcom origins

Marvel war of heroes 

Marvel avengers battle for earth 

Avengers initiative 

Iron man 3 the official game

Marvel heroes 

Deadpool ( the game )( actually watch a play through or play it it’s funny )

Marvel puzzle quest

Lego marvel super heroes 

Thor the dark world the official game 

X men battle of the atom

Captain America the winter soldier the official game 

The amazing Spider-Man 2 2014

Kellogg’s the amazing Spider-Man 2

Uncanny x men days of future past 

Spider-Man unlimited 

Disney infinity marvel superheroes 

Guardians of the galaxy the universal weapon 

Marvel disk wars the avengers ultimate heroes 

Marvel contest of champions 

Marvel future fight 

Lego marvel avengers 

Marvel avengers academy 

Kellogg’s marvel civil war vr

Marvel Tsum Tsum 

Marvel heroes omega

Guardians of the galaxy the tell tale series 

Marvel vs capcom infinite 

Lego marvel superheroes 2

Spider-Man homecoming vr

Marvel strike force 

Marvel’s Spider-Man ( PS4)

( marvel’s Spider-Man spin off comivs 

Spider-Man far from home vr 

Marvel powers united vr

Marvel ultimate alliance 3 the black order 

Marvel’s iron man vr

Marvel super war 

Marvels avengers ( 2020)

Marvel’s Spider-Man 2(PS4)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Marvel knights Motion comics 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

astonishing x men gifted 

Iron man extremis 

Black panther 

Spider woman agent of sword 

Thor and Loki blood brothers 

Astonishing x men dangerous 

Astonishing x men torn 

Astonishing x men unstoppable 

Inhumans

Wolverine : origin 

Ultimate wolverine vs hulk 

Wolverine vs Sabre tooth

Wolverine weapon X tomorrow dies today 

Eternals

Wolverine vs Sabre tooth reborn 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••marvel novels 

The [Avengers](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers_\(comics\))Battle the Earth-Wrecker | [Otto Binder](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Otto_Binder) | Bantam Books | [none] | 1967 |   
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Captain America](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America): The Great Gold Steal | [Ted White](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_White_\(author\)) | Bantam Books | [none] | 1968 |   
The Amazing [Spider-Man](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man): Mayhem in Manhattan | Len Wein, Marv Wolfman | Pocket Books |  [0671820443](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820443) / [9780671820442](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820442) | March 1978 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #1  
The Incredible [Hulk](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk): Stalker From the Stars | Len Wein, Marv Wolfman, [Joseph Silva](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Silva) | Pocket Books |  [0671820842](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820842) / [9780671820848](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820848) | October 1978 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #2  
The Incredible Hulk: Cry of the Beast | [Richard S. Meyers](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ric_Meyers) | Pocket Books |  [0671820850](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820850) / [9780671820855](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820855) | March 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #3  
Captain America: Holocaust For Hire | Joseph Silva | Pocket Books |  [0671820869](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820869) / [9780671820862](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820862) | April 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #4  
The [Fantastic Four](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four): Doomsday | Marv Wolfman | Pocket Books |  [0671820877](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820877) / [9780671820879](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820879) | April 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #5  
[Iron Man](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man): And Call My Killer...[MODOK](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/MODOK)! | [William Rotsler](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Rotsler) | Pocket Books |  [0671820893](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820893) / [9780671820893](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820893) | May 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #6  
[Doctor Strange](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Strange): Nightmare | William Rotsler | Pocket Books |  [0671820885](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820885) / [9780671820886](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820886) | June 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #7  
The Amazing Spider-Man: Crime Campaign | [Paul Kupperberg](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Kupperberg) | Pocket Books |  [0671820907](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820907) / [9780671820909](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820909) | July 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #8  
The Marvel Superheroes | Len Wein, Marv Wolfman (editors) | Pocket Books |  [0671820915](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820915) / [9780671820916](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820916) | August 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #9; short story collection; includes stories featuring the Avengers (written by [Jim Shooter](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Shooter)), [Daredevil](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(Marvel_Comics_character\))(written by [Martin Pasko](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Pasko) as "Kyle Christopher"),[[1]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_novels_based_on_comics#cite_note-1)the [X-Men](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men)(written by [Jo Duffy](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jo_Duffy)), and the Hulk (written by Len Wein).  
The Avengers: The Man Who Stole Tomorrow | [David Michelinie](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Michelinie) | Pocket Books |  [0671820931](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671820931) / [9780671820930](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820930) | September 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #10  
The Hulk and Spider-Man: Murdermoon | Paul Kupperberg | Pocket Books |  [067182094X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/067182094X) / [9780671820947](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671820947) | October 1979 | Pocket Books series (1978–1979) #11  
[Howard the Duck](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_the_Duck) | [Ellis Weiner](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellis_Weiner) | Pocket Books |  [0425092755](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425092755) / [9780425092750](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425092750) | August 1986 | Novelization of 1986 [Howard the Duck](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_the_Duck_\(film\)) movie  
Spider-Man: The [Venom](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venom_\(Marvel_Comics_character\))Factor | [Diane Duane](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diane_Duane) |  [Putnam](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.P._Putnam%27s_Sons)/[Byron Preiss Multimedia Co.](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Byron_Preiss)(BPMC) (hardback); [Berkley Boulevard](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Berkley_Boulevard&action=edit&redlink=1)/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399140026](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399140026) / [9780399140020](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399140020)(hardback); [1572970383](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970383) / [9781572970380](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970380)(paperback) | October 1994 (hardback); November 1995 (paperback) | First in trilogy by Duane; is followed by The Lizard Sanction  
The Ultimate Spider-Man |  [Stan Lee](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee)(editor) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425146103](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425146103) / [9780425146101](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425146101)(paperback); [1572971037](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971037) / [9781572971035](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971035)(paperback) | December 1994 (paperback); February 1996 (paperback) | Short story collection  
The Incredible Hulk: What Savage Beast | Peter David | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0756759676](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0756759676) / [9780756759674](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780756759674)(hardback); [1572971355](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971355) / [9781572971356](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971356)(paperback) | July 1995 (hardback); July 1996 (paperback) |   
Iron Man: The Armor Trap | Greg Cox | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572970081](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970081) / [9781572970083](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970083) | July 1995 | Followed by Operation A.I.M.  
Spider-Man: [Carnage](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carnage_\(comics\)) in New York | David Michelinie, Dean Wesley Smith | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572970197](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970197) / [9781572970199](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970199) | August 1995 | Followed by Goblin's Revenge  
Spider-Man: The [Lizard](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lizard_\(comics\))Sanction | Diane Duane | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399141057](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399141057) / [9780399141058](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399141058)(hardback); [1572971487](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971487) / [9781572971486](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971486)(paperback) | October 1995 (hardback); August 1996 (paperback) | Second in trilogy by Duane; is followed by The Octopus Agenda  
[X-Men](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men): [Cyclops](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops_\(Marvel_Comics\)) and [Phoenix](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Grey) |  [Paul Mantell](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Paul_Mantell&action=edit&redlink=1); [Avery Hart](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Avery_Hart&action=edit&redlink=1) | [Random House](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Random_House) |  [0679876596](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0679876596) / [9780679876595](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780679876595) | October 1995 | Young adult novel; "based on comics by [Scott Lobdell](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Lobdell)"  
X-Men: [Sabretooth](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabretooth_\(comics\))Unleashed | [Vicki Kamida](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vicki_Kamida&action=edit&redlink=1) | Random House |  [0679876618](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0679876618) / [9780679876618](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780679876618) | October 1995 | Young adult novel; "based on comics by [Larry Hama](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larry_Hama) and [Fabian Nicieza](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fabian_Nicieza)"  
The Ultimate [Silver Surfer](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Surfer) | Stan Lee (editor) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572970294](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970294) / [9781572970298](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970298) | November 1995 | Short story collection  
Fantastic Four: To Free [Atlantis](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantis_\(Marvel_Comics\)) | [Nancy A. Collins](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_A._Collins) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572970545](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970545) / [9781572970540](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970540) | December 1995 |   
[Daredevil](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(Marvel_Comics_character\)): Predator's Smile | [Christopher Golden](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Golden) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572970103](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572970103) / [9781572970106](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572970106) | April 1996 |   
Spider-Man: Midnight Justice | [Martin Delrio](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_D._Macdonald#Under_joint_pseudonym_%22Martin_Delrio,%22_with_Debra_Doyle) | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [0671568515](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671568515) / [9780671568511](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671568511) | April 1996 | Spider-Man Super Thriller #1; young adult novel  
X-Men: Mutant Empire Book One: Siege | Christopher Golden | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572971142](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971142) / [9781572971141](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971141) | May 1996 | First in Mutant Empire trilogy; is followed by Mutant Empire Book Two: Sanctuary  
The Ultimate Super-Villains | Stan Lee (editor) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572971134](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971134) / [9781572971134](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971134) | August 1996 | Short story collection  
Spider-Man: Deadly Cure | [Bill McCay](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_McCay) | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [0671003208](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671003208) / [9780671003203](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671003203) | August 1996 | Spider-Man Super Thriller #2; young adult novel  
Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk: [Doom](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Doom)'s Day Book One: Rampage |  [Danny Fingeroth](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Fingeroth), [Eric Fein](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eric_Fein&action=edit&redlink=1) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572971649](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971649) / [9781572971646](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971646) | September 1996 | First in Doom's Day trilogy; is followed by Spider-Man and Iron Man: Doom's Day Book Two: Sabotage  
Spider-Man: Goblin's Revenge | Dean Wesley Smith | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [157297172X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/157297172X) / [9781572971721](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971721) | October 1996 | Sequel to Carnage In New York  
The Ultimate X-Men | Stan Lee (editor) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972173](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972173) / [9781572972179](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972179) | October 1996 | Short story collection  
Iron Man: Steel Terror | Dean Wesley Smith | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [0671003216](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671003216) / [9780671003210](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671003210) | October 1996 | Iron Man Super Thriller; young adult novel  
Spider-Man: The [Octopus](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Octopus)Agenda | Diane Duane | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399142118](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399142118) / [978-0399142116](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0399142116)(hardback); [1572972793](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972793) / [9781572972797](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972797)(paperback) | November 1996 (hardback); August 1997 (paperback) | Third in trilogy by Duane  
X-Men: Mutant Empire Book Two: Sanctuary | Christopher Golden | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572971800](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971800) / [9781572971806](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971806) | November 1996 | Second in Mutant Empiretrilogy; is followed by Mutant Empire Book Three: Salvation  
Iron Man: Operation [A.I.M.](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advanced_Idea_Mechanics) | Greg Cox | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572971959](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572971959) / [9781572971950](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572971950) | December 1996 | Sequel to The Armor Trap  
Spider-Man: Global War | Martin Delrio | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [0671007998](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671007998) / [9780671007997](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671007997) | January 1997 | Spider-Man Super Thriller #3; young adult novel  
Spider-Man: Lizard's Rage | [Neal Barrett, Jr.](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neal_Barrett,_Jr.) | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [067100798X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/067100798X) / [9780671007980](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671007980) | February 1997 | Spider-Man Super Thriller #4; young adult novel  
Spider-Man and Iron Man: Doom's Day Book Two: Sabotage |  [Pierce Askegren](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierce_Askegren), Danny Fingeroth | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972351](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972351) / [9781572972353](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972353) | March 1997 | Second in Doom's Daytrilogy; is followed by Spider-Man and Fantastic Four: Doom's Day Book Three: Wreckage  
X-Men: Mutant Empire Book Three: Salvation | Christopher Golden | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972475](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972475) / [9781572972476](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972476) | May 1997 | Third in Mutant Empire trilogy  
Fantastic Four: Redemption of the Silver Surfer | Michael Jan Friedman | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [039914269X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/039914269X) / [9780399142697](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399142697)(hardback); [0425164896](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164896) / [9780425164891](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164891)(paperback) | June 1997 (hardback); April 1998 (paperback) |   
[Generation X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Generation_X_\(comics\)) | Scott Lobdell, Elliot S. Maggin | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972238](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972238) / [9781572972230](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972230) | June 1997 |   
The Incredible Hulk: Abominations | [Jason Henderson](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Henderson) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972734](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972734) / [9781572972735](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972735) | July 1997 |   
Spider-Man: Warrior's Revenge | Neal Barrett, Jr. | Pocket Books/BPMC |  [0671008005](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671008005) / [978-0671008000](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0671008000) | August 1997 | Spider-Man Super Thriller #5; young adult novel  
X-Men: Smoke and Mirrors | [Eluki Bes Shahar](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eluki_Bes_Shahar) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972912](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972912) / [9781572972919](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972919) | September 1997 |   
X-Men: Empire's End | Diane Duane | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399143343](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399143343) / [9780399143342](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399143342)(hardback); [0425164489](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164489) / [9780425164488](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164488)(paperback) | October 1997 (hardback); September 1998 (paperback) |   
Untold Tales of Spider-Man | Stan Lee, [Kurt Busiek](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurt_Busiek)(editors) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572972947](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572972947) / [9781572972940](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572972940) | October 1997 | Short story collection; inspired by [Untold Tales of Spider-Man](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Untold_Tales_of_Spider-Man)comic book series (1995–1997) also written by Busiek  
Spider-Man and Fantastic Four: Doom's Day Book Three: Wreckage | Eric Fein, Pierce Askegren | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572973110](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572973110) / [978-1572973114](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1572973114) | November 1997 | Third in Doom's Day trilogy  
X-Men: The Jewels of Cyttorak | Dean Wesley Smith | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572973293](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572973293) / [9781572973299](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572973299) | December 1997 |   
Spider-Man: Valley of the Lizard | [John Vornholt](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Vornholt) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [1572973331](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1572973331) / [9781572973336](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781572973336) | February 1998 |   
X-Men: Law of the Jungle | [Dave Smeds](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Smeds) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425164861](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164861) / [9780425164860](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164860) | March 1998 |   
Spider-Man: Wanted: Dead or Alive | Craig Shaw Gardner | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399143858](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399143858) / [9780399143854](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399143854)(hardback); [0425169308](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425169308) / [978-0425169308](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0425169308)(paperback) | May 1998 (hardback); April 1999 (paperback) |   
X-Men: Prisoner X | [Ann Nocenti](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ann_Nocenti) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425164934](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164934) / [9780425164938](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164938) | May 1998 |   
[Star Trek: The Next Generation](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation)/X-Men: [Planet X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_X_\(Star_Trek\)) | Michael Jan Friedman | Pocket Books |  [0671019163](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0671019163) / [9780671019167](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780671019167) | May 1998 | One of three separate crossovers between Marvel (with all three featuring the X-Men) and [Star Trek](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek) (the other two were in the comics); Marvel at the time was publishing [Star Trek comics](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek_comics)(1996–1998)  
Fantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos | Pierce Askegren | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425163733](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425163733) / [9780425163733](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425163733) | June 1998 |   
X-Men and Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 1: The Past |  [Tom DeFalco](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_DeFalco), [Jason Henderson](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Henderson) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425164527](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164527) / [9780425164525](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164525) | July 1998 | First in Time's Arrow trilogy; is followed by Time's Arrow Book 2: The Present  
X-Men and Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 2: The Present | Tom DeFalco, [Adam-Troy Castro](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam-Troy_Castro) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425164152](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425164152) / [9780425164150](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425164150) | August 1998 | Second in Time's Arrow trilogy; is followed by Time's Arrow Book 3: The Future  
[Blade](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_\(comics\)) | [Mel Odom](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mel_Odom_\(author\)) | Harper |  [0061059137](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0061059137) / [9780061059131](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780061059131) | August 1998 | Novelization of 1998 [Blade](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_\(film\))movie  
X-Men and Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 3: The Future | Tom DeFalco, Eluki Bes Shahar | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425165000](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425165000) / [9780425165003](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425165003) | September 1998 | Third in Time's Arrow trilogy  
Spider-Man: Venom's Wrath |  [Keith R.A. DeCandido](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keith_R.A._DeCandido), [Jose R. Nieto](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jose_R._Nieto&action=edit&redlink=1) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425165744](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425165744) / [9780425165744](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425165744) | October 1998 |   
X-Men: Codename [Wolverine](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine_\(character\)) | Christopher Golden | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399144501](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399144501) / [9780399144509](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399144509)(hardback); [0425171116](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425171116) / [9780425171110](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425171110)(paperback) | October 1998 (hardback); May 2000 (paperback) |   
The Ultimate Hulk | Stan Lee, Peter David (editors) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425165132](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425165132) / [9780425165133](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425165133) | October 1998 | Short story collection  
Generation X: Crossroads | [J. Steven York](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._Steven_York) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425166317](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425166317) / [9780425166314](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425166314) | November 1998 |   
[Captain America: Liberty's Torch](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Captain_America:_Liberty%27s_Torch&action=edit&redlink=1) |  [Tony Isabella](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Isabella), [Bob Ingersoll](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Ingersoll) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425166198](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425166198) / [9780425166192](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425166192) | December 1998 |   
The Avengers and the [Thunderbolts](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thunderbolts_\(comics\)) | Pierce Askegren | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425166759](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425166759) / [9780425166758](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425166758) | January 1999 |   
X-Men: Soul Killer | [Richard Lee Byers](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Lee_Byers) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425167372](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425167372) / [9780425167373](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425167373) | February 1999 |   
Spider-Man: The Gathering of the [Sinister Six](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinister_Six) | Adam-Troy Castro | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425167747](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425167747) / [9780425167748](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425167748) | March 1999 | First in trilogy by Castro; is followed by Revenge of the Sinister Six(iBooks, 2001)  
Spider-Man: Goblin Moon | Kurt Busiek, [Nathan Archer](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nathan_Archer) | Putnam/BPMC (hardback); Berkley Boulevard/BPMC (paperback) |  [0399145125](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0399145125) / [9780399145124](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780399145124)(hardback); [0425174034](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425174034) / [9780425174036](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425174036)(paperback) | June 1999 (hardback); July 2000 (paperback) |   
Daredevil: The Cutting Edge | [Madeleine E. Robins](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Madeleine_E._Robins&action=edit&redlink=1) | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425169383](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425169383) / [9780425169384](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425169384) | June 1999 |   
X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book 1: Lost and Found | Greg Cox | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425169731](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425169731) / [9780425169735](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425169735) | July 1999 | First in Gamma Quest trilogy; is followed by Gamma Quest Book 2: Search and Rescue  
X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book 2: Search and Rescue | Greg Cox | Berkley Boulevard/BPMC |  [0425169898](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425169898) / [9780425169896](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425169896) | August 1999 | Second in Gamma Questtrilogy; is followed by Gamma Quest Book 3: Friend or Foe?  
X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book 3: Friend or Foe? | Greg Cox | Berkley Boulevard |  [0425170381](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425170381) / [9780425170380](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425170380) | June 2000 | Third in Gamma Quest trilogy  
X-Men: Legends | Stan Lee (editor) | Berkley Boulevard |  [0425170829](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425170829) / [9780425170823](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425170823) | June 2000 | Short story collection  
X-Men: Shadows of the Past | Michael Jan Friedman |  [BP Books](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BP_Books&action=edit&redlink=1)/iBooks |  [0743400186](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743400186) / [9780743400183](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743400183)(hardback); [074342378X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/074342378X) / [978-0743423786](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0743423786)(paperback) | June 2000 (hardback); June 2001 (paperback) |   
[Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Empyre](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Fury,_Agent_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.:_Empyre) | [Will Murray](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Murray) | Berkley Boulevard |  [0425168166](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425168166) / [9780425168165](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425168165) | August 2000 |   
Generation X: Genogoths | J. Steven York | Berkley Boulevard |  [0425171434](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425171434) / [9780425171431](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425171431) | September 2000 |   
Spider-Man: Emerald Mystery | Dean Wesley Smith | Berkley Boulevard |  [0425170373](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0425170373) / [9780425170373](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780425170373) | October 2000 |   
X-Men |  [Kristine Kathryn Rusch](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kristine_Kathryn_Rusch), Dean Wesley Smith | Del Rey |  [0345440951](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345440951) / [9780345440952](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345440952) | June 2000 | Novelization of 2000 [X-Men](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_\(film\))movie  
X-Men/[Doctor Doom](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Doom): The Chaos Engine Book One | [Steven A. Roman](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Steven_A._Roman&action=edit&redlink=1) | BP Books/iBooks |  [0613950569](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0613950569) / [978-0613950565](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0613950565)(hardback); [0743400194](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743400194) / [9780743400190](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743400190)(paperback); [0743434838](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743434838) / [9780743434836](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743434836)(paperback) | July 2000 (hardback); July 2000 (paperback); August 2001 (paperback) | First in Chaos Engine trilogy; is followed by X-Men/Magneto: The Chaos Engine Book Two  
X-Men/[Magneto](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magneto_\(Marvel_Comics\)): The Chaos Engine Book Two | Steven A. Roman | BP Books/iBooks |  [0613950569](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0613950569) / [9780613950565](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780613950565)(hardback); [0743400232](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743400232) / [9780743400237](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743400237)(paperback); [0743445465](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743445465) / [9780743445467](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743445467)(paperback) | July 2000 (hardback); January 2002 (paperback); December 2002 (paperback) | Second in Chaos Engine trilogy; is followed by X-Men/Red Skull: The Chaos Engine Book Three  
Spider-Man: Revenge of the Sinister Six | Adam-Troy Castro | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743434668](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743434668) / [9780743434669](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743434669)(hardback); [0743444639](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743444639) / [9780743444637](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743444637)(paperback) | July 2001 (hardback); April 2002 (paperback) | Second in trilogy by Castro (begun in The Gathering of the Sinister Six(Berkley Boulevard/BPMC, 1999)) ; is followed by Secret of the Sinister Six  
Spider-Man: Secret of the Sinister Six | Adam-Troy Castro | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743444647](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743444647) / [9780743444644](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743444644)(hardback); [074345832X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/074345832X) / [9780743458320](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743458320)(paperback) | March 2002 (hardback); February 2003 (paperback) | Third in trilogy by Castro  
Five Decades of the X-Men | Stan Lee (editor) | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743435001](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743435001) / [9780743435000](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743435000)(paperback); [0743475011](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743475011) / [9780743475013](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743475013)(paperback) | March 2002 (paperback); April 2003 (paperback) | Short story collection  
Spider-Man | Peter David | Del Rey |  [0345450051](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345450051) / [9780345450050](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345450050) | March 2002 | Novelization of 2002 [Spider-Man (2002 film)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_\(2002_film\))movie  
X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book One | [Steve Lyons](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Lyons_\(writer\)) | BP Books/iBooks |  [074344468X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/074344468X) / [9780743444682](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743444682)(paperback); [0743458486](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743458486) / [9780743458481](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743458481)(paperback) | June 2002 (paperback); April 2003 (paperback) | First in The Legacy Questtrilogy; is followed by The Legacy Quest Book Two  
X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book Two | Steve Lyons | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743452437](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743452437) / [9780743452434](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743452434)(paperback); [0743474449](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743474449) / [9780743474443](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743474443)(paperback) | July 2002 (paperback); April 2003 (paperback) | Second in The Legacy Questtrilogy; is followed by The Legacy Quest Book Three  
X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book Three | Steve Lyons | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743452666](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743452666) / [9780743452663](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743452663)(paperback); [0743475194](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743475194) / [9780743475198](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743475198)(paperback) | October 2002 (paperback); September 2003 (paperback) | Third in The Legacy Questtrilogy  
X-Men/[Red Skull](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Skull): The Chaos Engine Book Three | Steven A. Roman | BP Books/iBooks |  [0743452801](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743452801) / [9780743452809](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743452809)(paperback); [0743479580](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0743479580) / [9780743479585](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780743479585)(paperback) | December 2002 (paperback); October 2003 (paperback) | Third in Chaos Engine trilogy  
Daredevil | Greg Cox | [Onyx](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onyx) | [9780451410801](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780451410801) | January 2003 | Novelization of 2003 [Daredevil](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_\(film\))movie  
X-Men 2 | [Chris Claremont](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Claremont) | Del Rey |  [0345461967](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345461967) / [9780345461964](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345461964) | March 2003 | Novelization of 2003 [X-Men 2](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/X2_\(film\))movie  
Hulk | Peter David | Del Rey |  [0345459679](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345459679) / [9780345459671](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345459671) | April 2003 | Novelization of 2003 [Hulk](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_\(film\)) movie  
[Mary Jane](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Jane_Watson) | [Judith O'Brien](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Judith_O%27Brien&action=edit&redlink=1) | Marvel |  [0785113088](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785113088) / [9780785113089](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780785113089)(hardback); [0785114408](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785114408) / [9780785114406](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780785114406)(paperback) | June 2003 (hardback); June 2004 (paperback) | Young adult novel  
The [Punisher](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punisher) | [D.A. Stern](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D.A._Stern&action=edit&redlink=1) | Del Rey |  [0345475569](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345475569) / [9780345475565](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345475565) | March 2004 | Novelization of 2004 [The Punisher](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Punisher_\(2004_film\)) movie  
Spider-Man 2 | Peter David | Del Rey |  [0345470540](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345470540) / [9780345470546](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345470546) | May 2004 | Novelization of 2004 [Spider-Man 2](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_2) movie  
Mary Jane 2 | Judith O'Brien | Marvel |  [0785114335](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785114335) / [9780785114338](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780785114338)(hardback); [???] (paperback) | July 2004 (hardback); 2004 (paperback) | Young adult novel  
Blade: Trinity | [Natasha Rhodes](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natasha_Rhodes) | [Black Flame](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Flame_\(publisher\)) |  [1844161064](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1844161064) / [9781844161065](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781844161065) | October 2004 | Novelization of 2004 [Blade: Trinity](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade:_Trinity) movie  
Wolverine: Weapon X | [Marc Cerasini](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marc_Cerasini&action=edit&redlink=1) | Marvel (hardback); Pocket Books (paperback) |  [0785116052](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785116052) / [9780785116059](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780785116059)(hardback); [141652164X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/141652164X) / [9781416521648](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416521648)(paperback) | November 2004 (hardback); October 2005 (paperback) | Short lived attempt by Marvel to publish their licensed novels under their own imprint; lasted just 4 releases and was later [relaunched](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Press)under Disney  
Spider-Man: Enter Doctor Octopus | Louise A Gikow | Marvel | [0785115870](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785115870) | November 2004 (paperback) |   
[Elektra](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektra_\(comics\)) | [Yvonne Navarro](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yvonne_Navarro) | Pocket Books |  [1416505059](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416505059) / [9781416505051](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416505051) | December 2004 | Novelization of 2004 [Elektra](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektra_\(2005_film\))movie  
Fantastic Four | Peter David | Pocket Books |  [1416509801](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416509801) / [9781416509806](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416509806) | May 2005 | Novelization of 2005 [Fantastic Four](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(2005_film\)) movie  
Fantastic Four: War Zone | Greg Cox | Pocket Books |  [1416509658](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416509658) / [9781416509653](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416509653) | July 2005 |   
[Spider-Man: Down These Mean Streets](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Down_These_Mean_Streets) | [Keith R.A. DeCandido](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keith_R.A._DeCandido) | Pocket Books |  [1416509682](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416509682) / [9781416509684](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416509684) | August 2005 |   
[The X-Men: Dark Mirror](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=X-Men:_Dark_Mirror&action=edit&redlink=1) | [Marjorie M. Liu](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marjorie_M._Liu) | Pocket Books |  [141651063X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/141651063X) / [9781416510635](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510635) | December 2005 |   
The X-Men: Watchers on the Walls | Christopher L. Bennett | Pocket Books |  [1416510672](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510672) / [9781416510673](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510673) | April 2006 |   
X-Men: The Last Stand | Chris Claremont | Del Rey |  [0345492110](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345492110) / [9780345492111](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345492111) | May 2006 | Novelization of 2006 [X-Men: The Last Stand](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_The_Last_Stand)movie  
[Spider-Man: The Darkest Hours](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_Darkest_Hours) | [Jim Butcher](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Butcher) | Pocket Books |  [1416510680](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510680) / [9781416510680](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510680) | June 2006 |   
The [Ultimates](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultimates): Tomorrow Men | Michael Jan Friedman | Pocket Books |  [1416510656](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510656) / [9781416510659](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510659) | August 2006 | Adapted by Graphic Audio on January 27, 2014  
Wolverine: Road of Bones | [David Mack](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Alan_Mack) | Pocket Books |  [1416510699](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510699) / [978-1416510697](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1416510697) | October 2006 |   
Fantastic Four: The Baxter Effect | [Dave Stern](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dave_Stern&action=edit&redlink=1) | Pocket Books |  [1416510664](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510664) / [9781416510666](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510666) | December 2006 |   
[Ghost Rider](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_\(Johnny_Blaze\)) | Greg Cox | Pocket Books |  [1416538186](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416538186) / [9781416538189](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416538189) | January 2007 | Novelization of 2007 [Ghost Rider](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_\(2007_film\)) movie  
Wolverine: Lifeblood | [Hugh Matthews](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hugh_Matthews&action=edit&redlink=1) | Pocket Books |  [1416510737](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510737) / [978-1416510734](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1416510734) | February 2007 |   
Spider-Man 3 | Peter David | Pocket Books |  [1416527214](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416527214) / [9781416527213](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416527213) | March 2007 | Novelization of 2007 [Spider-Man 3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3) movie  
X-Men: The Return | [Chris Roberson](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Roberson_\(author\)) | Pocket Books |  [1416510753](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510753) / [9781416510758](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510758) | April 2007 |   
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer | Peter David | Pocket Books |  [1416548092](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416548092) / [9781416548096](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416548096) | April 2007 | Novelization of 2007 [Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer)movie  
Fantastic Four: What Lies Between | Peter David | Pocket Books |  [1416510702](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510702) / [9781416510703](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510703) | June 2007 |   
The Ultimates: Against All Enemies | Alex Irvine | Pocket Books |  [1416510710](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510710) / [9781416510710](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510710) | August 2007 | Adapted by Graphic Audio on April 1, 2014  
Wolverine: Violent Tendencies | Marc Cerasini | Pocket Books |  [1416510745](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510745) / [9781416510741](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510741) | October 2007 |   
Spider-Man: Drowned in Thunder | Christopher L. Bennett | Pocket Books |  [1416510729](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510729) / [9781416510727](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510727) | December 2007 | Adapted by Graphic Audio in August 2013  
Wolverine: The Nature of the Beast | Dave Stern | Pocket Books |  [141651077X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/141651077X) / [9781416510772](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510772) | April 2008 |   
Iron Man | Peter David | Del Rey |  [034550609X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/034550609X) / [9780345506092](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345506092) | April 2008 | Novelization of 2008 [Iron Man](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_\(2008_film\))movie  
The Incredible Hulk | Peter David | Del Rey |  [0345506995](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345506995) / [978-0345506993](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0345506993) | May 2008 | Novelization of 2008 [The Incredible Hulk](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Incredible_Hulk_\(film\))movie  
Wolverine: Election Day | Peter David | Pocket Books |  [1416510761](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510761) / [9781416510765](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510765) | August 2008 |   
Spider-Man: Requiem | Jeff Mariotte | Pocket Books |  [1416510788](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416510788) / [9781416510789](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416510789) | October 2008 |   
The Fantastic Four: Doomgate | [Jeffrey Lang](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jeffrey_Lang_\(author\)&action=edit&redlink=1) | Pocket Books |  [1416540253](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/1416540253) / [9781416540250](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9781416540250) | November 2008 |   
Iron Man: Femme Fatales | [Robert Greenberger](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Greenberger) | Del Rey Books |  [0345506855](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345506855) / [9780345506856](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345506856) | September 29, 2009 |   
Iron Man: Virus | [Alex Irvine](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_C._Irvine) | Del Rey Books |  [0345506847](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0345506847) / [9780345506849](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/9780345506849) | January 26, 2010 |   
Civil War | [Stuart Moore](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuart_Moore) | Marvel |  [0785160353](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/0785160353) / [978-0785160359](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785160359) | June 6, 2012 | Novelization and adaption of the 2006/7 comic book story arc Civil Waroriginally written by [Mark Millar](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Millar). Adapted by Graphic Audio in March 2013.  
Astonishing X-Men: Gifted | [Peter David](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_David) | Marvel | [978-0785165149](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785165149) | September 12, 2012 | Novelization and adaption of the 2004 comic book story arc Gifted within the Astonishing X-Men ongoing series originally written by [Joss Whedon](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joss_Whedon). Adapted by Graphic Audio in August 2014.  
New Avengers: Breakout | [Alisa Kwitney](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alisa_Kwitney) | Marvel | [978-0785165163](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785165163) | January 2, 2013 | Novelization and adaption of the 2004 comic book story arc Breakout within the New Avengersongoing series originally written by [Brian Michael Bendis](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Michael_Bendis). Adapted by Graphic Audio in October 2014.  
Iron Man: Extremis | [Marie Javins](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_Javins) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785165187](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785165187) | April 16, 2013 | Novelization and adaption of the 2005-6 comic book story arc Extremis within the Iron Manongoing series originally written by [Warren Ellis](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Ellis). Adapted by Graphic Audio in June 2014.  
[Rogue](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogue_\(comics\)) Touch | [Christine Woodward](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Christine_Woodward&action=edit&redlink=1) | Kingswell | [978-1401311025](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1401311025) | May 1, 2013 |   
The [She-Hulk](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/She-Hulk)Diaries | [Marta Acosta](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marta_Acosta) | Kingswell | [978-1401311018](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1401311018) | June 18, 2013 |   
[The Death of Captain America](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Death_of_Captain_America_\(novel\)&action=edit&redlink=1) | [Larry Hama](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larry_Hama) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785189961](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785189961) | March 18, 2014 | Novelization and adaption of the 2007 comic book story arc The Death of Captain America within the Captain America ongoing series originally written by [Ed Brubaker](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ed_Brubaker). Adapted by Graphic Audio in December 2014.  
X-Men: Days of Future Past | [Alexander Irvine](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexander_C._Irvine) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785189756](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785189756) | May 20, 2014 | Novelization and adaption of the 1980 comic book story arc Days of Future Pastwithin the Uncanny X-Menongoing series originally written by [Chris Claremont](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Claremont). Adapted by Graphic Audio in April 2015.  
Guardians of the Galaxy: [Rocket Raccoon](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocket_Raccoon) and [Groot](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groot) Steal the Galaxy! | [Dan Abnett](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Abnett) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785189770](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785189770) | July, 2014 | Original novel featuring Rocket Raccoon and Groot of the Guardians of the Galaxy, plus Marvel Cosmic elements, written by former Guardians of the Galaxy writer Dan Abnett. Adapted by Graphic Audio in November 2014.  
Spider-Man: Kraven's Last Hunt | [Neil Kleid](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Kleid) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785189701](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785189701) | October 14, 2014 | Novelization and adaption of the 1987 comic book story arc Kraven's Last Hunt within the Web of Spider-Man, Amazing Spider-Man and Spectacular Spider-Manongoing series originally written by [J. M. DeMatteis](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._M._DeMatteis) and adapted by [Neil Kleid](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neil_Kleid).  
Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars | [Alex Irvine](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alex_Irvine) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785191001](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785191001) | January 7, 2015 | Adapted from the 1984-85 storyline by [Jim Shooter](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Shooter), [Mike Zeck](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Zeck) & [Bob Layton](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Layton). Adapted by Graphic Audio in February 2015.  
The Avengers: Everybody Wants to Rule the World | [Dan Abnett](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Abnett) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785193005](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785193005) | April 14, 2015 | Adapted by Graphic Audio in May 2015.  
Ant-Man: Natural Enemy | [Jason Starr](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Starr) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785193234](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785193234) | June 23, 2015 | Adapted by Graphic Audio in July 2015.  
Deadpool: Paws | [Stefan Petrucha](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stefan_Petrucha) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785193272](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785193272) | August 5, 2015 | Adapted by Graphic Audio in November 2015.  
[Black Widow](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Widow_\(Natasha_Romanova\)): Forever Red | [Margaret Stohl](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_Stohl) | [Marvel Press](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Press) |  [978-1484726433](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484726433)(hardcover), [978-1484776452](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484776452)(paperback) | October 13, 2015 (hardcover), September 6, 2016 (paperback) | YA Novel  
Rocket and Groot: Stranded on Planet Strip Mall! | [Tom Angleberger](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Angleberger) | Marvel Press |  [978-1484714522](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484714522)(hardcover), [978-1368013925](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1368013925) | March 8, 2016 (hardcover), April 4, 2017 (paperback) |   
[Captain America: Dark Design](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Captain_America:_Dark_Design&action=edit&redlink=1) | [Stefan Petrucha](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stefan_Petrucha) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785199854](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785199854) | April 19, 2016 | Adapted by Graphic Audio in May 2016  
Daredevil: The Man Without Fear | [Paul Crilley](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Paul_Crilley&action=edit&redlink=1) | Marvel Comics | [978-1302900557](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1302900557) | July 19, 2016 | Adapted from the 1993 miniseries by [Frank Miller](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Miller_\(comics_creator\)) and [John Romita Jr](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Romita_Jr). Adapted by Graphic Audio in October 2016.  
Black Widow: Red Vengeance | Margaret Stohl | Marvel Press |  [978-1484773475](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484773475)(hardcover), [978-1484788486](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484788486)(paperback) | October 11, 2016 (hardcover), April 4, 2017 (paperback) | YA novel  
Doctor Strange: The Fate of Dreams | [Devin Grayson](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devin_Grayson) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785199878](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785199878) | October 18, 2016  
Iron Man: The Gauntlet | [Eoin Colfer](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eoin_Colfer) | Marvel Press |  [978-1484741603](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484741603)(hardcover), [978-1368008518](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1368008518)(paperback) | October 25, 2016 (hardcover), October 24, 2017 (paperback) | YA novel  
The Unbeatable [Squirrel Girl](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squirrel_Girl): Squirrel Meets World |  [Shannon Hale](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shannon_Hale) & Dean Hale | Marvel Press |  [978-1484781548](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484781548)(hardcover), [978-1484788523](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484788523)(paperback) | February 7, 2017 (hardcover), February 6, 2018 (paperback) | Children's novel  
Thanos: Death Sentence | [Stuart Moore](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuart_Moore) | Marvel Comics | [978-0785199557](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-0785199557) | February 14, 2017 |   
Spider-Man: Forever Young | [Stefan Petrucha](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stefan_Petrucha) | Marvel Press | [978-1302902773](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1302902773) | June 20, 2017 |   
Rocket and Groot: Keep on Truckin'! | Tom Angleberger | Marvel Press | [978-1484781418](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484781418) | April 4, 2017 |   
Guardians of the Galaxy: Collect Them All | [Corinne Duyvis](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Corinne_Duyvis&action=edit&redlink=1) | Marvel Comics | [978-1302902728](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1302902728) | April 18, 2017 |   
[Miles Morales](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_\(Miles_Morales\)): Spider-Man | [Jason Reynolds](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Reynolds) | Marvel Press | [978-1484787489](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484787489) | August 1, 2017 | YA novel  
[Black Panther](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_\(comics\)): Who is the Black Panther? | [Jesse Holland](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jesse_Holland&action=edit&redlink=1) | Marvel Comics | [978-1302902674](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1302902674) | September 12, 2017 |   
Hulk: Planet Hulk | [Greg Pak](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greg_Pak) | Marvel Comics | [978-1302903251](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1302903251) | Octobet 17, 2017 |   
[Runaways](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runaways_\(comics\)): An Original Novel | [Christopher Golden](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Golden) | Marvel Press | [978-1484782019](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484782019) | January 2, 2018 | YA novel  
Black Panther: The Young Prince | Ronald L. Smith | Marvel Press | [978-1484787649](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1484787649) | January 2, 2018 | YA novel  
The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl: 2 Fuzzy, 2 Furious | Shannon Hale & Dean Hale | Marvel Press | [978-1368011266](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1368011266) | March 6, 2018 | Children's Novel  
Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover | [David Liss](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Liss) | Titan Books | [978-1785659768](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1785659768) | August 21, 2018 | Prequel tie-in novel to [Spider-Man](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_\(2018_video_game\)) video game


End file.
